Super Smash Bros. Unleashed
Super Smash Bros. Unleashed is the Brain child of some Kid with autism who is to fucking Stupid to go to collage and get a degree in Game makeing. He spends his day makeing shit up on a Websight no one who makes games would look at. List of Playable Characters Seinfeld Universe *George Costanza *Newman *Jerry *Elaine *Cosmo *Ruthie Everything Below is on Disk DLC $20 per Universe Mario Universe *Mario *Luigi *Daisy *Peach *Bowser *Toad *Bowser Jr. *Waluigi *Rosalina *Dry Bowser *Dr. Mario *Baby Peach *Baby Mario *Baby Luigi *Baby Daisy *Wart *Dry Bones *Petey Piranha *Count Bleck *Mr. L *Paper Mario *Paper Luigi *Paper Peach *Paper Bowser *Vivian *Larry *Morton *Lemmy *Wendy O *Roy *Ludwig Phineas and Ferb Universe *Phineas *Ferb *Agent P *Candace *Buford *Baljeet *Isabella *Irving *Doofenshmirtz *Carl *Stacy *Jeremy *Major Monogram *Django *Ginger *Katie *Millie *Gretchen *Vanessa *Adyson *Professor Poofenplotz Tangled Universe *Rapunzel *Mother Gothel *Flynn Rider Azumanga Daioh Universe *Osaka *Chiyo *Tomo *Yomi *Sakaki *Kagura *Kaorin *Yukari *Nyamo *Kimura Donkey Kong Universe *Donkey Kong *Diddy Kong *Dixie Kong *King K. Rool *Funky Kong *Lanky Kong *Chunky Kong *DK Jr. *Candy Kong Spiderman Universe *Spiderman *Green Goblin *Venom *Carnage *Doctor Octopus Pac Man Universe *Pac-Man *Ms. Pac-Man Legend of Zelda Universe *Link *Ganondorf *Zelda *Skull Kid *Toon Link *Vaati *Toon Zelda/Tetra *Toon Ganondorf Earthbound Universe *Ness *Jesus *Lucas *Paula *Claus Iron Man Universe *Iron Man *War Machine Metroid Universe *Samus/Zero Suit Samus *Ridley *Dark Samus Mickey Mouse Universe *Micky Mouse *Minnie Mouse *Donald Duck *Goofy *Daisy Duck *Pete *Pluto *Max School Rumble Universe *Tenma Tsukamoto *Yakumo Tsukamoto *Kenji Harima *Oji Karasuma *Eri Sawachika Yoshi Universe *Yoshi *Kamek *Birdo Punch Out Universe *Little Mac *Glass Joe *Bald Bull *Mr. Sandman Batman Universe *Batman *Robin *Batgirl *The Joker *The Riddler Star Fox Universe *Fox *Falco *Peppy *Slippy *Wolf *Leon *Pigma *Andrew *Bill Simpsons Universe *Bart Simpson *Homer Simpson *Lisa Simpson *Marge Simpson *Carl *Lenny *Mr. Burns *Smithers *Otto *Nelson *Martin *Principal Skinner *Mrs. Krabappel *Apu *Moe *Chief Wiggum *Comic Book Guy *Groundskeeper Willie *Fat Tony *Ralph Wiggum Ice Climbers Universe *Ice Climbers Game & Watch Universe *Mr. Game and Watch R.O.B. Universe *R.O.B. Spliced Universe *Peri *Entree *Patricia *Fuzzy Snuggums *Mister Smarty Pants *Two Legs Joe *Princess Pony Apehands Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi Universe *Ami *Yumi *Kaz *Loli Dragon Ball Z Universe *Goku *Gohan *Vetega *Android 16 *Android 17 *Android 18 *Pan *Future Trunks *Frieza *Majin Buu *Cell *Piccolo Bleach Universe *Ichigo *Rukia *Renji *Hitsugaya Inuyasha Universe *Inuyasha *Kagome *Shippo *Sango *Miroku Earthworm Jim Universe *Earthworm Jim *Peter Puppy *Psy-Crow Spyro Universe *Spyro *Blink *Cinder *Hunter the Cheetah *Sgt. James Byrd Sonic the Hedgehog Universe *Sonic the Hedgehog *Tails *Knuckles *Amy Rose *Rouge *Shadow the Hedgehog *E123-Omega *Blaze *Silver *Cream *Big *Dr. Eggman *Were Sonic *Mecha Sonic *Rocket Sonic *Metal Sonic *Espio *Vector *Charmy *Mighty *Ray *Jet *Wave *Storm WarioWare & Wario Land Universe *Wario *Mona *Ashley and Red *Dribbles and Spitz *9 Volt *18 Volt *Baby Wario *Shake King *Captain Syrup F-Zero Universe *Captain Falcon *Blood Falcon *Black Shadow *Samurai Goroh Kid Icarus Universe *Pit *The Eggplant Wizard Johnny Test Universe *Johnny *Dukey *Mary *Susan *Gill *Bling-Bling Boy *Mr. Black *Mr. White *Darth Vegan *Blast Ketchup Star Wars Universe *Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader *Luke Skywalker *Obi Wan Kenobi *Stormtrooper *Bountyhunter *Han Solo *Yoda *Mace Windu *Princess Leai Kirby Universe *Kirby *Prince Puff *Tiff & Tuff *Meta Knight *Galacta Knight *Escargoon *Sword & Blade *King Dedede Yin Yang Yo! Universe *Yin *Yang *Yo *Yuck *Lina *Carl Spongebob Squarepants Universe *Spongebob *Patrick *Mr. Krabs *Squidward *Sandy *Plankton *Flying Dutchman *Mermaid Man *Barnacle Boy *Man Ray Banjo & Kazooie Universe *Banjo and Kazooie *L.O.G. *Humba Wumba *Mumbo Jumbo *Bottles *Tooty *Klungo *Jamjars *Gruntilda Jimmy Two Shoes Universe *Jimmy *Beezy *Heloise *Luicius Heinous the Seventh *Samy Megamind Universe *Megamind *Metro Man *Minion *Titan Up Universe *Carl *Russel *Kevin *Dug Monsters Inc. Universe *Mike *Sulley *Randall Chris-Chan Universe *Sonichu *Rosechu *Clyde Cash *A-Log *Sperg *Crazy Gail *Julay *Julay *Julay *Julay *Julay *Julay *Julay *Julay Invader Zim Universe *Zim *Gir *Dib *Gaz *Sizz Lor Chowder Universe *Chowder *Mung Daal *Truffles *Shnitzel Flapjack Universe *Flapjack *Captain K'nuckles *Lolly Poopdeck Toy Story Universe *Woody *Buzz Lightyear *Jessie/Bulleseye *Rex *Mr. Potatoe Head *Hamm *Slinky Dog *Lotso *Stinky Pete *Evil Emperor Zurg Looney Toons Universe *Bugs Bunny *Lola Bunny *Daffy Duck/Duck Dodgers *Sylvester *Porky Pig *Elmer Fudd *Marvin the Martian *Yosemite Sam *Taz *Wile E. Coyote *Speedy Gonzales Ed Edd n Eddy Universe *Ed *Edd *Eddy *Kevin *Jonny and Plank *Naz *Jimmy *Sarah *Rolf *Eddy's Brother *May *Marie *Lee Despicable Me Universe *Gru *Vector League of Super Evil Universe *Voltar *Red Menace *Doktor Frog *Doomageddon Megaman Universe *Megaman *Roll *Bass *Protoman *Dr. Wily *Tron Bonne *Megaman X *Servbot *Zero *Vile *Copy X *Roll EXE *Megaman EXE Toradora! Universe *Ryuji *Ami *Minori *Taiga *Yusaku Fire Emblem Universe *Ike *Marth *Roy Regular Show Universe *Mordecai *Rigby *Pops *Benson *Skips *Muscle Man & High Five Ghost Golden Sun Universe *Issac *Ivan *Garet *Mia Adventure Time Universe *Finn *Jake *Princess Bubblegum *Lady Rainicorn *Ice King *Marceline *Lumpy Space Princess *Beemo *Fionna *Cake *Prince Gumball *Ice Queen *Lord Monochromicorn Shrek Universe *Shrek *Donkey *Puss in Boots Madagascar Universe *Alex *Marty *Gloria *Melmen *the penguins *Mason and Phil *King Julien *Maurice *Mort *Zuba *Makunga *Moto Moto *Captian Chantel DuBois *Vitaly *Gia *Stefano Club Penguin Universe *Billybob *PH *Rockhopper *Gary *Cadance *Aunt Arctic *Sensei *Herbert P Bear Eq. *Klutzy *you Some Random Universe *Dog *Andrew the Dog *Petter the Cat *Matthew the Catapiller Pokemon Universe *Pikachu *Pichu *Lucario *Jigglypuff *Pokemon Trainer: Squirtle, Ivysaur & Charizard *Pokemon Trainer (Female): Mudkip, Grovyle & Blaziken *Ash Ketchum *Princess Blackberry *Brock *Misty *May *Max *Dawn *Iris *Cilan *Joshie Tortamaller *Lily *Peach *Lupez *Midget Guy *Rachele Lillnoz *Bigguy *Mewtwo *Darkrai *Deoxys *Gardevoir *Raichu *Riolu *Zoroark *Meowth *Weavile Fairly Odd Parents Universe *Timmy *Cosmo *Wanda *Poof *A.J. *Chester *Trixie *Jorgan Von Strangle *Mr. Crocker *Elmer Hop Universe *E.B *Carlos Sailor Moon Universe *Sailor Moon *Tuxedo Mask *Chibiusa *Sailor Pluto *Sailor Uranus *Sailor Mars *Sailor Venus *Sailor Saturn *Sailor Jupiter *Sailor Mecury *Sailor Neptune Mii Universe *Male Mii *Female Mii iCarly Universe *Carly Shay *Sam Puckett *Freddie Benson *Spencer Shay T.U.F.F. Puppy Universe *Dudley Puppy *Kitty Katswell *Keswick *The Chief *Snaptrap Planet Sheen Universe *Sheen *Mr. Nesmith *The Emperor *Princess Oom *Doppy *Dorkus *Pinter The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy Universe *Billy *Mandy *Grim *Irwin *Dracula *Sperg *Hoss Delgado *FredFred Burger Suite Life on Deck Universe *Zack Martin *Cody Martin *Bailey Pickett *London Tipton *Maddie Flitzpatrick *Woody Fink *Marcus Little All Grown Up Universe *Tommy Pickles *Dil Pickles *Chuckie Finster *Phil Devile *Lil Devile *Angelica Picklwa *Kimi Finster Viva Piñata Universe *Hudson Horstachio *Paulie Pretztail *Fergy Fudgehog *Franklin Fizzlybear Skunk Fu! Universe *Skunk *Panda *Rabbit *Fox *Dragon Valve Universe *Gorden Freeman *Heavy Weapons Guy *Scout *Soldier *Spy *Sniper *Pyro *Medic *Demoman *Engnieer My Little Pony Friendship is Magic Universe *Buttfuck McQueen *Hard Gay *Stefan *Adolf Hitler *Gaben *Notch *Mary Sue *The other Mary Sue *Original the Character *Betty Spaghetti Warhammer 40k Universe *Ciaphas Cain *Gorgutz 'Ead 'Unter *Indrick Boreale *Etherial Aun'va *Farseer Macha *Vargard Obyron *Kharne The Betrayer List of Bosses *Tabuu *Boney Tabuu *Giga Hand *Robot Ridley *Lava Titan *Ice Titan *Wind Titan *Rock Titan *Dark Gaurdian *Galactus *Giant Susan (Regular Show) *Brain Freezer (Johnny Test) *Luxord *CD-i Ganon *Pharaoh Walker *Duck Vader *Spider King *Spider Queen *Robot Smashers *Hydra *Hades *Death Curse *Dragon *Tiki Kong (Donkey Kong Country Returns) *Unicorn Demon *Tyranid Hierophant *Satan List of Enemies﻿ *Koopa Troopa (Green) *Koopa Troopa (Orange) *Koopa Troopa (Purple) *Koopa Troopa (Yellow) *Koopa Troopa (Brown) *Koopa Troopa (Red) *Koopa Troopa (Black) *Koopa Troopa (Rainbow) *Paratroopa (Red) *Paratroopa (Green) *Paratroopa (Rainbow) *Paratroopa (Purple) *Paratroopa (Orange) *Paratroopa (Yellow) *Paratroopa (Black) *Paratroopa (Brown) *Goomba *Giant Koopatroopa *Giant Paratroopa *Giant Goomba *Paragoomba *Giant Paragoomba *Hammer Bro *Boomerang Bro *Fire Bros. *Ice Bro *Magickoopa *Dry Bones *Giant Drybones *Dragoon *Assassin *Samurai *Security Guard *Ninja List of Items﻿ Container Items *Barrels *Crates *Sandbags *Eggs *Party Balls *Capsules *Rolling Crates Battering Items *Hammer *Golden Hammer *Beam Swords *Home Run Bats *Fans *Parasols *Chain Swords *Star Rods *Lip's Sticks Shooting Items *Ray Guns *Fire Flowers *Star Rods *Super Scopes *Bolter Pistols *Cracker Launchers *Fireworks Projectile Items *Red Shells *Green Shells *Poke Balls *Bomb-ombs *Gooey Bombs *Pitfalls *Plage Grenades *Soccerballs *Banana Peels *Basketballs *Footballs *Dodgeballs *Bumpers *Smoke Balls *Barrel Canon *Spings *Hot Heads *Blast Boxes Performance Items *Starman *NES Candy *SNES Candy *Ball Candy *Dragoon *Metal Boxes *Dragon Dildoes *Screw Attacks *Bunny Hoods *Lightning Bolts *Warp Stars *Smash Balls *Timers *Bowser Candy *Vampire Candy *Mario Candy *Peach Candy *Luigi Candy *Cloaking Devices Recovery Items *Food *Sushi *Donut *Maxim Tomatoes *Team Healers *Heart Containers *Jawbreaker *Krusty Burger *Krabby Patty New Items *Iron Boots *Lightsaber *NES Zapper *SNES Zapper *Magic Potion *Dildo *Power Glove *Nintendo DS *Koopa Clown Car *Virtual Boy *Gameboy *Gameboy Advance *Lock Jaw *Wii Balance Board *Ice Flower *Penguin Suit *Tanooki Suit *Cape Feather *Keyblade *Frog Suit *Super Leaf *PAK *Lazerscope *Harp of Ages *Ztar List of Stages Bold= 'Unlockable *Mushroom Kingdom *New Pork City *Nintendo DS *Yoshi's Island *'Hyrule Castle *Dream Land *Death Star *Hoth *Final Destination *'Battlefield' *Porkbelly *Danville *Princess Peach's Castle *Icicle Mountain *Jungle Japes *Pokemon Stadium *Poke Floats *'Green Hill Zone' *Mario Circuit *Luigi's Mansion *Mushrommy Kingdom *Smashville *WarioWare Inc. *'Pirate Ship' *Bowser's Castle *Rainbow Road *Clamburg *Stoolbend *Quahog *'Acme Acres' *Warner Bros. Studios *Springfield *The Park (Regular Show) *'Las Vegas' *Movie Land *Bikini Bottom *Glove World *'Rock Bottom' *Krusty Krab *Goo Lagoon *Cul Da Sac *'Miseryville' *Summit *PictoChat *Delfino Plaza *Lylat Cruise *Rainbow Cruise *'Brinstar' * Corneria * Onett * Mario Bros. *Spear Pillar *'Flat Zone 2' * 75m *50m *100m *Green Greens *Big Blue *Halberd *Bridge of Eldin *'Mario Circut' *Zeenu List of Assist Trophies *Sakaki *Yutaka *Minorin *Edd *Kevin *Smaurai Goth *Ridley *Tails *Knuckles *Agitated Aviants *Dragon Dildo *Mighty Eagle *Ashely & Red *Captain Syrup *Shake King *Dolphin Juice *Waluigi *Daisy *Toad *Toadette *Ferb *Baljeet *Buford *Jesus *Buddha *E. Coli *Pokeball *Troll * Reviews The game has posative reviews Nintendo Power What an amazing Display of Autism this Game is Playstation Place Whoa this is one Shitty game made by some kid with autism Games Workshop Better than Matt Ward's work for sure! ﻿ Category:Nintendo DSN Games Category:Pages by MarioPhineas76 Category:Playstation Games Category:Video Games Category:Wii Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:Nintendo DSN Games Category:Pages by MarioPhineas76 Category:Playstation Games Category:Video Games Category:Wii Games Category:Xbox 360 Games